<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fragments and Spells by Castibella_Shipper_of_the_Lord</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25804087">Fragments and Spells</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castibella_Shipper_of_the_Lord/pseuds/Castibella_Shipper_of_the_Lord'>Castibella_Shipper_of_the_Lord</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shapeshifters of Cat's Cradle [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warrior Nun (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable Camila is adorable, Animals, Ava Silva is allergic to cats, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Cute Ending, F/F, Gen, Lilith is soft she just hates showing it, Magic, Magical Artifacts, Shapeshifting, Sister Warriors, Sleepy Cuddles, Spells &amp; Enchantments, Team Bonding, Team as Family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:47:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25804087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castibella_Shipper_of_the_Lord/pseuds/Castibella_Shipper_of_the_Lord</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ava breaks, as Lilith puts it, 'an extremely volatile artifact'. Nobody could foresee what comes next.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ava Silva &amp; Sister Beatrice &amp; Sister Lilith &amp; Sister Camila &amp; Shotgun Mary, Ava Silva &amp; Sister Camila, Sister Beatrice &amp; Ava Silva, Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva, Sister Lilith/Shotgun Mary (Warrior Nun)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shapeshifters of Cat's Cradle [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>198</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fragments and Spells</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I can’t believe you dropped it! We were nearly inside!”</p><p>“Nobody told me it would move!”</p><p>“It’s an ancient and <em>extremely volatile<em> artifact! He specifically said not to damage it, Ava.”</em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Then <em>why did you give it to me?”<em> Ava wilted under the glare Lilith snapped in her direction.</em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Camila nervously poked at the shattered remains of the clay pot. Its carvings could still be made out, though many pieces crumbled as she brushed them together. “I think there’s something in here.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>That broke through the staring contest between Lilith and Ava. Both girls refused to meet Camila’s gaze as they crouched down beside the mess of pottery. Beatrice and Mary hung back slightly, leaning over to get a better view.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“What is it?” Ava burst out, shifting on her heels.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Camila leveled her a calm stare, before uncovering something and holding it up to the light. The object caught the sunlight, sending sparks flying. A dazzling beam of light erupted from its core, sending the girls falling back, crying out from pain. Camila yelped loudest of all, clutching her hand as if burnt.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Ava sat up in the dirt, ears still ringing. She blinked, attempting to see through the spots marring her vision.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Is everyone alright?” Beatrice’s voice could be heard through the ringing.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>The spots gradually faded to reveal the other Sister Warriors recovering from the shockwave. Mary was already on her feet, helping a grudging Lilith up. Beatrice began to hover protectively over Camila, who was clutching her hands tightly to her chest, face taught with pain.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Are you okay Ava?” Beatrice asked distractedly, already wrapping Camila’s wounded palm with torn strips off her robes.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Fine,” she said, scrambling to her feet. “Any idea what just happened?”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“The artifact is gone,” murmured Camila. “I think we did something we shouldn’t have.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Extremely volatile,” Lilith said, prompting an elbow in the ribs from Mary. “Ow! I’m just saying. If Ava hadn’t fumbled the priceless artifact, we wouldn’t be in this situation.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Beatrice pursed her lips, glancing over at Ava. “Let’s not start blaming. We figure out how to deal with this problem, and we’ll do it together.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Starting by figuring out what this problem is. We have no idea of the artifact’s effects,” Mary said.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Does anyone feel different?” Camila asked, getting to her feet.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>There were a few moments as everyone took stock of themselves, followed by negatives. Finally, they decided to consult Mother Superion and began to make their way up the Cat’s Cradle stairs. Ava sent one last guilty look at the clay remains on the cobblestones and followed.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Usually upon entering, the sounds of weapons clashing and shouts of encouragement can be heard from training warriors. The moment they stepped inside, Ava noticed the silence. It felt suffocating, the only noise being their echoing footsteps.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Lilith, ever calm under pressure, raised her voice. “Is anyone here?”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Sharp tapping ahead signaled someone’s rapid approach. Even as they tensed, Mother Superion rounded the corner. “Where,” she began, coming to a halt before them. “is the artifact?”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Gone, Mother Superion,” Beatrice said, eyes on the floor.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Gone where exactly.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Ava winced. “I kind of… broke it.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Mother Superion’s jaw dropped. “You <em>WHAT?”<em> The empty hall amplified the shout.</em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Beatrice stepped in once more, shuffling Ava out of the way. “It was my fault.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“We both know that’s not true.” She turned to Ava once more. “I knew I should never have sent you on this retrieval mission with the others, they would never dare let such a mistake slide. Asking you to show some competence for once, what was I thinking?”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Ava let the tirade wash over her, not as fazed as she would be if she hadn’t seen the glint of fear in the Mother Superion’s expression, leaching into her words.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Beatrice either didn’t see it or didn’t care. “Don’t speak to her like that. It was no more her fault than any of ours.” Something dangerous stirred under her words. “You don’t get to treat as lesser than the rest of us, because she is far from lesser. So do not launch false words at someone who does not deserve them.” There was low growl at the last words, and before their eyes, Beatrice transformed. Blinding light shone from her body, much akin to the light from the artifact. When they finally looked back, a shellshocked panther stood in her place.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Everyone gasped.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Ava crouched beside the sleek furred creature, ignoring every instinct telling her to run. “Bea?”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>The panther let out a confused yowl, claws marking the stone floor. Her ears lay completely back, tail lashing.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Ava advanced closer, waving away Camila’s protests. “Bea, it’s okay. It’s Ava, alright? It’s me. I’m right here.” She knelt at the panther’s wide head. “I’m not going anywhere.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Beatrice made a keening sound in her throat, but her ears swiveled forward to listen.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Ava smiled, swinging her legs in front of her to cross them. The cold from the stone seeped through her pant legs, but she ignored it. “This is pretty cool huh? I mean, terrifying, but so cool. Guess we know what the artifact did now!”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Mother Superion made a strangled noise. “The artifact did this? We thought there was something wrong, so we made evacuation preparations after the light hit us.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Mary groaned. “It affected you too? Damn.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Something crashed down the hall, making them jump.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“It was probably just a sword falling,” Mother Superion began, right as Camila yelped, and light enfolded her as well.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>In seconds they were peering down at the most adorable creature they’d ever laid eyes on. It looked like a small deer, the size of a small cat, with a vaguely mouse-like face and round body.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“I don’t even know what to say right now,” Ava said. “Most of me wants to squeal at how tiny she is, the other part wants to know how to get them back.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Lilith sniffed at her side, and when Ava looked over she was dabbing her face with her sleeve.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Lilith, are you crying?” Ava gasped. Somehow even with everything going on that was the most shocking thing that happened.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“No,” Lilith snarled, then hiccupped. “She’s just so <em>cute.<em>” Mary rubbed her back sympathetically.</em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Camila made a quiet chirruping sound, and Lilith sniffled louder.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Anyone else gonna turn into an animal?” Ava said, patting Beatrice on the head.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Mary looked thoughtful. “D’you think we could do it on purpose?”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Mary no-“ Lilith said, but Mary was already wreathed in light. In seconds a gorgeous black shire horse stood in her place. “That’s fine, don’t listen to me.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Ava jumped up, grinning mischievously. Lilith watched her warily.  “What are you doing?”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Lilith backed away as Ava pointed at a spot on her combat habit. “Lilith… there’s a <em>spider!”<em></em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>The grey-haired warrior yelped, brushing frantically at her clothes. She tripped and fell backwards just as the blinding light returned, leaving a disgruntled fluffy grey cat wriggling on its back.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Was that really necessary?” Mother Superion broke into Ava’s laughing fit.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Ava crouched to pet Beatrice’s ears again, still snickering. “Oh, absolutely.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>The panther gave Ava a nudge and a reproachful growl.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“You’re definitely still my Bea.” She sneezed. “And you’re definitely a cat as well.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Camila chittered then barked, an odd sound to come from the tiny mouse-deer. Mary stomped a hoof, making an indignant Lilith hiss, fur standing on end. It wasn’t as intimidating as she’d most likely intended, the result making her look like an angry fluffy basketball. She saw Ava giggling at her attempt and sulked over to Mary, meowing plaintively until the huge horse bent her head, allowing Lilith access onto her back. The grey cat then curled up, peering at everyone from her new perch.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Beatrice nudged Ava’s arm again, rumbling what sounded like a question.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Seriously?” Ava complained. “Me too?”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Beatrice batted her arm with a gentle paw.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Fine.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Ava concentrated, picturing herself being enveloped in welcoming brightness, picturing her form warping. When she looked up, it was at Beatrice’s suddenly <em>very<em> close <em>very<em> large panther muzzle. She scrambled away, and opened her mouth to exclaim, but the only thing that came out was a bark.</em></em></em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em></em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>She froze. Went cross-eyed attempting to look at her own muzzle. She yipped excitedly at Beatrice, who snorted and curled her tail.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em></em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Ava turned, barking even more when she noticed her own wagging tail. She leapt after it, spinning in dizzying circles until she slid to a halt at Mother Superion’s feet. Who was most definitely not hiding a smile.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em></em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“A golden retriever,” the older nun said. “How fitting.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em></em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Ava barked at Camila, who chittered back. The little mouse-deer scampered over, weaving through Ava’s legs, nipping at her tail playfully.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em></em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Mary seemed content to let Lilith nap on her back, occasionally nickering in warning when Ava and Camila tumbled too close.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em></em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Eventually they stopped their playing, seeing the other warriors making their way back to training. Camila turned to the others, chirruping a question. Even without understanding each other, it was obvious what she asked.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em></em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>What now?</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em></em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Beatrice gave a helpless rumble, claws digging into the stone once more. Ava was at her side in no time, nudging her with her nose. She sneezed explosively afterwards, but Beatrice relaxed at the contact.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em></em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Mary huffed, catching their attention. She nodded towards the training mats.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em></em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Many nuns were taken by surprise as their peers were encompassed in light, reappearing as different creatures. The training dissolved into chaos and laughter as they changed one by one. Some calmed down and managed to change back afterwards, answering Camila’s unspoken question. Others romped around the mats in their new forms.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em></em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Ava ruffled her fur, struggling to block out the noise. She imagined herself changing, the light receding and bringing her back.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em></em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>She stood on her now human legs, beaming down at Beatrice. “That was so…cool!”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em></em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Beatrice just snorted.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em></em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Mary bonked Ava with her large head, seeming pleased when Ava shouted with dismay. She nodded towards the door, pushing the girl forward.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em></em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Ava rubbed her head, glaring at the horse but leading the way.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em></em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>They made it to Ava’s room, where she placed all of her blankets in a pile on the floor, then scooped the napping Lilith from Mary’s back.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em></em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Mary folded her legs, laying back onto the pile. Beatrice followed, slinking into the room and curling up next to her friend, a purr rattling her chest. Ava laid Lilith under Mary’s chin, and the horse sighed, nuzzling her fur. Camila plonked herself in the small space between Mary’s flank and Beatrice’s back, rolling into a tight ball.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em></em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Ava stood back, a smile tugging her lips. Something in her chest loosened, like a ball of yarn unraveling. They would be okay. She hadn’t realized how worried she been until she realized that they were in no danger, that the spell wasn’t malevolent. That the people she cared about most in the world were safe.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em></em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>The shift happened faster, light illuminating the darkening room.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em></em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Ava trotted over the sleeping panther, curling up against her. She pressed her nose into Beatrice’s fur to reassure herself that she was safe. And drifted off.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em></em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed! I had the thought to make this into a mini-series, but I'll see the reception this gets first :)</p><p>Camila transforms into a chevrotain! If you don't know what those are, search up a photo because they are ADORABLE. </p><p>Thank you to the Future Warrior Nuns Discord server, y'all are the most supportive and amazing people ever 💙</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>